Elveta
Elveta Elveta (sometimes referred to as Elvetism by English speakers) is the primary religion of the Elvic people. It is a universal religion, although there are few non-Elvic followers. Elveta is a polytheistic religion, with nine living Gods and three dead Gods (that some claim are still alive). It is based on the teachings of the Gods conveyed to the material universe through the use of three main prophets, written down in the Ticae Baca (Holy Book), known in the Eshérian dialect and ex-language as the Tica Baca, and in High Elvish and Avamorian as the Tira Bassa. The first prophet was Elvet (which the name of the religion is derived from), an Elf, then Bacaster, an Orc, who was martyred by the followers of Morrokh, and finally Athdus, a Human, who was also the most successful. It is unknown specifically when these prophets lived, but it must have been within a few centuries after the Annihilation (1500BC) which ended the Age of Titans. Elveta promotes peace, justice, fairness and generosity, however also unwavering strength in the face of those who would threaten your family and people. It is completely opposed to all forms of slavery. It places great emphasis on the family, and considers the family unit to be the core part of a society. It is fiercely against homosexual acts, but not homosexual people. It also opposes the use of recreational drugs. The Ticae Baca does not explicitly mention abortion (the practice did not exist when it was written), but numerous verses allude to the idea that the soul is created at the same moment the child is, which is the moment of conception; therefore Elvetans oppose abortion. In terms of what morals Elveta tries to promote, it is very similar to Christianity, which more often than not leads to relative harmony where the two coexist. The Elvetans consider the Rexada to be a sacred animal and the dog, the cat and the horse to be semi-sacred. Killing such animals when they are used against you in battle is permitted, but killing them in other situations is only permitted if they attack you first. The dog, the cat and the horse may be eaten if no other food is available, however the Rexada may only be eaten for the Dawnhail celebration. In Nesaria, these rules are enforced by law. The Gods can be worshipped at shrines and temples. Priests lead religious services every Sunday in the temples - on Sunday more because of convention than for any religious reason. The holiest of these temples are the High Temples, ten of which are in Nesaria and two of which are in Elavita. These were the first temples raised to the Gods. Major religious services, such as the Peace Day service, are held in the High Temples. Significant religious icons are also held in the High Temples, for example the first ever Nesarian statue raised to King Yakela is kept in the Capera High Temple in Ascaria. The High Temples are guarded by a group known as the Akrasans, elite professional soldiers loyal specifically to Akras the Warrior. Candidates must at least finish training as a Maxocos (see section: Elvetan Priestly Order) before being eligible to join the Akrasans. In modern times, they carry live firearms, and they are instructed to shoot to kill anyone who damages the temple or attacks the priests or congregation. Elvetans (those who follow Elveta) believe in four realms, which are as follows: * Heaven is the eternal afterlife of all good people, and home of the Gods. Elvetans believe that living a good, moral life and honouring the Gods will earn you a place in Heaven, where eternal joy is experienced. * The Universe '''is the material universe in which we live. The Gods have a limited physical presence here (importantly through self-restriction, not any physical barrier). * '''Naemea is the transition realm. Elvetans believe that this is where your soul goes immediately after you die, and it is where Jakras judges whether you should be sent to Heaven or Hell, weighing up your good deeds against the bad. If the individual had no knowledge of the Gods, it is also where Yaesan reveals the truth to them. The intricacies of how Jakras judges your soul and how long and severe your punishment in Hell will be is far too complex to mention here. It is also where sinners who cannot be taken into Heaven but who have served their punishment in Hell remain. It is a pleasant place, but nothing like as joyful as Heaven. * Hell '(also referred to as "The Dread") is the eternal afterlife of all evil people who hate the Gods and hate what is good. Jakras rules here, although his home is Heaven. Elvetans believe that disrespecting the will of the Gods and living an amoral and degenerate life will earn you a place in Hell, where you are punished according to the severity of your sins. Most sinners will be sent back to Naemea after Jakras has deemed that they have been punished sufficiently according to their sins. Petty sinners may be re-judged and sent to Heaven if they genuinely repent. The worst sinners, such as the mass murderers, rapists and paedophiles, never leave Hell. Burial is considered the only way to put the dead to rest. Elvetans believe that if the physical body is not returned to nature, the soul cannot return to the Gods. Historically cremation was considered a terrible sacrilege as it was considered to trap a soul within the corpse for eternity, but since the 8th century it has been deemed permissible (but not preferable) as long as the ashes are buried. Symbols The main symbol of Elveta is a golden symmetrical cross surrounded by a circle, known as the Elvetan circled cross. The circle represents the timeless, uncreated and unending nature of the Gods and eternal life in Heaven. The vertical line represents the Gods joining together all things (the material and spiritual body as well as the four realms) and the horizontal line cutting the vertical line in half represents the restrictions the Gods place on themselves, specifically their promise to never interfere in the free will of their creations. The golden colour represents the light and power of the Gods. Whether or not the straight lines extend beyond the circle, and the relative thickness of the lines to each other, makes no difference to the meaning of the symbol, although the lines are typically of equal thickness. On flags and heraldry the circled cross typically has the lines extending beyond the circle, but in monuments of wood or stone the lines typically stay within the circle. The similarity of the circled cross to the Christian cross often causes confusion. The other primary symbol is a monogram of the letters Y, R and E, known as the Yaklea Monogram or the Yakelogram. Y stands for Yakela, R stands for Retux ("King") and E stands for Evex ("Light"). Yakela is the king of the Gods, which is where the Retux comes from, and Yakela is also the creator and guardian of light, which is where the Evex comes from. Light is also associated with truth and wisdom, which are two of the key qualities that Yakela embodies. Each God also has its own symbol, which is listed below. Gods ''Note that wherever a God has a "k" in its name, the Nesarian version of the word uses a "c" instead. However, most non-Nesarians, particularly Western Europeans, use the "k" over the "c". Elvetans typically pick a patron God that they pray to more frequently than others, although King Yakela and Queen Itaena still retain the highest honour and respect regardless of which patron God is chosen. The patron God can be changed theoretically at any time, but it is viewed as wrong to constantly change the patron, as this shows a lack of commitment and a lack of care for the point of dedicating to a single God. Although there is no specific cut-off point for how long a patron should be kept, the Priestly Order generally agrees that there should not be less than a month between switching patrons. Elvetans will choose a God that embodies qualities that they themselves need, which may be simply to help through difficult or uncertain times or to try and correct specific moral and spiritual failings. For example, Akras may be chosen by a soldier simply for help in battle, but Akras may also be chosen by a coward who generally needs to become braver; similarly, Kalaesan may be the patron God of a monastic seeking to uphold their piety, but may also be chosen by a hedonist with no self-control who recognises that they need to reclaim order over their passions. Click herehttp://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=zm4490nka8&f=309474627126447724 for the family tree of the Gods. Living Gods * '''King Yakela: '''King of the Gods, father of all men, ruler of Heaven. Husband of Itaena, brother of Jakras and Hacaetos, father of Nemitus and Akras. God of monarchs, governance, leadership and power. His symbol is a bright sun, to represent the light and truth he brings, and also a representation of the power of the sun. * '''Queen Itaena: '''Queen of the Gods, mother of all women. Wife of Yakela and mother of Nemitus and Akras. Goddess of life, birth and love. Her symbol is a rose, a repesentation of love and life. * '''Nemitus the Farmer: '''Humble farmer. Brother of Akras, son of Yakela and Itaena. God of modesty, honesty and agriculture. His symbol is a dull iron sickle, representing both his association with farming and humility. * '''Akras the Warrior: '''Valiant soldier. Brother of Nemitus, son of Yakela and Itaena. God of war and courage. His symbol is a flaming sword, a representation of his power and strength. * '''Jakras the Judge: '''Ruler of Hell, supreme judge. Husband of Yaesan, brother of Yakela and Hacaetos, father of Kinetas. God of justice, punishment and death. His symbol is a set of balance scales, a representation of his fair but firm judgement. * '''Yaesan the Scholar: '''Wise scholar. Wife of Jakras, sister of Etana, mother of Kinetas. Goddess of learning and intelligence. Her symbol is a book (usually portrayed as the Ticae Baca), a fairly obvious representation of learning and knowledge. * '''Kinetas the Youth: '''Energetic and carefree youth. Son of Jakras and Yaesan. God of fun, youth and confidence. His symbol is a chalice full of red wine, a representation of joy and the youthful spirit. * '''Etana the Artist: '''Gifted artist. Sister of Yaesan, ex-wife of Casadut, mother of Kalaesan. Goddess of art, music and beauty. Her symbol is a paintbrush, which is a fairly intuitive symbol. * '''Kalaesan the Virgin: '''Devoted virgin priestess. Daughter of Etana and Casadut. Goddess of purity and piety. Her symbol is a white dove, a representation of purity and innocence. Deceased Gods * '''King Cetamucos: '''Father of the Elves. Brother of Casadut. God of magic and the Elves. His symbol is a blue spark, a representation of magic. * '''Casadut the Smith: '''Father of the Dungors. Brother of Cetamucos, ex-husband of Etana, father of Kalaesan. God of mining, smithing and the Dungors. His symbol is an an anvil, a representation of his role as the "smith of the world". * '''Hacaetos the Sailor: '''Master of the waves and unwitting creator of the Orcs. Brother of Yakela and Jakras. God of seas, sailing and marine life. His symbol is a boat, a fairly obvious representation of the sea. Heresies There are of course groups of Elvetans that do not follow the official stance of the Elvetan Priestly Order. The most prominent heresies are listed below, but this is not a comprehensive list. Cetamucosians The Cetamucosians are those who believe that the deceased Gods (namely King Cetamucos, Casadut the Smith and Hacaetos the Sailor are not truly dead. Their physical bodies perished in the War for Heaven, but Cetamucosians believe their spirits were banished to another realm, and they can still be resurrected through sacrifice and fervent prayer to rejoin the pantheon. Some Cetamucosians believe that King Yakela is an illegitimate usurper and King Cetamucos deserves to rule the pantheon, while others believe that King Cetamucos should simply be restored as co-ruler alongside King Yakela, and that Cetamucos was as responsible for the War for Heaven as Yakela. Cetamucosians are mostly (but not entirely) Elvish. Astaletans The Astaletans believe that the Gods are not individual deities, but rather different faces and manifestations of one single all-powerful God named Astacae. They do not believe that the War for Heaven was fought between the Gods (and so they just call it "the Annihilation"), but they do believe it had the same effect in that the sheer devastation made Astacae ashamed that he had allowed such a thing to happen, and he began spreading his truth to the world through the prophets. War for Heaven The War for Heaven forms a very significant part of the Elvetan worldview, being the chief reason why the religion is pacifistic and has an environmentalist focus, as the surviving Gods despised the devastation they had caused to their creations and are eternally ashamed of it. The main reason why they began to spread their message through the prophets was in order to make sure such a thing never happened again. The story of the War for Heaven goes that the Gods, despite living in peace for milennia, steadily grew jealous of each other's power and divided themselves between the two co-ruling Kings, Yakela and Cetamucos. The Ticae Baca makes it explicitly clear that both Kings (and their followers) were equally jealous and equally at fault for the conflict that followed. The Ticae Baca states that Queen Itaena, Akras, Jakras and Etana followed King Yakela, and Yaesan, Kinetas, Casadut and Hacaetos followed King Cetamucos. Nemitus and Kalaesan were the only ones to not pick a side. The relationship between Jakras and his wife (Yaesan) and son (Kinetas) quickly fell apart as a result, and the same happened with Casadut and Etana who were husband and wife. The argument spilled over into all-out war when Akras struck the first blow against Kinetas, although Kinetas had provoked Akras into doing so. The Gods rallied their creations to their side, forcing them to join the colossal fight. Elvetans believe that the Annihilation was the wider result of the War for Heaven, when the Titans, maddened by the commands of the Gods that had turned them from mostly benevolent beasts to killing machines, began to incessantly fight for no real reason, wiping out themselves and most living things. In a great battle known as the Battle of Invera (the location of which has yet to be located, and it is unknown whether Invera is even a place or a corruption of the text), Hacaetos was slain by Akras. In the same battle, Casadut, upon facing his wife Etana, broke down in tears and refused to fight her, embracing her amidst the chaos. When King Cetamucos saw this, he immediately killed Casadut, fearing he would defect to Yakela's side and seizing the opportunity. Etana went mad with grief and attacked King Cetamucos, getting herself severely wounded and being dragged away by Jakras. The followers of Casadut retreated underground with the death of their master, sealing themselves away far beneath the rocks. The followers of Hacaetos, however, were enraged by his death, physically changing into brutish but courageous creatures that are the Orcs, and in their desire for revenge they swore alliegance to a new bloodthirsty Titan known as Morrokh. In the next great battle, which was not named in the Ticae Baca (but is colloquially referred to as the "Great Battle"), King Yakela fought King Cetamucos in single combat and slew him. King Yakela quickly realised his mistake and cradled his dying friend in his arms, and they both apologised to each other before Cetamucos perished. King Yakela called for an end to the fighting, retreating into Heaven along with the other Gods in shame, where all the Gods forgave each other but will never be able to forgive themselves. Origin of the Gods The origin of the Gods is a somewhat uncertain thing within Elvetan theological circles. It is written that the Gods are timeless, uncreated and unending, but some Gods are children of other Gods and some are siblings, implying that at one point they had a common parent. The general consensus is that, while the individual Gods are uncreated, they are not unbegotten, and they all come from a single uncreated origin which at some point in a "time before time" beget the Gods, who in some cases then beget further Gods. This is explained in the writings of the prophet Athdus, and it is also the core argument of the Astaletan heretics who believe that each God is merely a different face of one single God. What exactly this uncreated origin is is totally unknown, and it is a contentious subject to debate due to priests often getting accused of being Astaletan heretics when discussing it. Some claim that this origin is King Yakela, who then beget the other Gods. Others say that it is a totally incomprehensible force that we as mortals will never be able to understand, so it is fruitless to try. The one thing that is agreed is that when the first Gods were begotten, they were not begotten in the "traditional" sense of a child being born, rather they simply emerged out of the spirit of the origin and, while being connected, are not all related; only some, who are described as siblings, are directly related. However, those Gods that were begotten by other Gods were begotten in the traditional sense of two parents making a child. The critics of this idea, although a very small minority, point out that this only has a weak basis in scripture and that it mostly exists just to hide the uncomfortable idea that those Gods that are married and had children may be siblings. Supporters rebuke this by saying that just because something is not expliticly written in scripture does not mean it is untrue, and that there is less evidence to say the Gods are siblings than for the official theology. Gods as Titans Although the claim that the Gods are in fact Gods is rejected by non-Elvetans, it is widely accepted that the Gods were in fact real Titans that were amongst the most powerful, and may have been the instigators of the Annihilation. Although no contemporary written records of the Titans exist and their remains cannot be found, descriptions of some of the Gods (particularly King Yakela, King Cetamucos and Akras) match up with cave paintings dated from the era and are believed to be accurate. The Titans that are worshipped as Gods by the Elvetans were humanoid in shape, but possessing a kind of carapace that covered most of their body, with black flesh underneath, showing at the joints. The carapace was a different colour and slightly different shape for each Titan. In Elvetan religious art the Gods are usually depicted as looking very much like hominids, but the clothes they wear reflect these descriptions, for example Yakela is always depicted wearing white and Akras is always depicted with red armour. The Titans also had different and distinct eye colours, which is replicated in Elvetan religious art, although they are depicted with normal eyes rather than the fiercely glowing ones that the Titans are thought to have possessed. The known physical descriptions of the Gods (as Titans) are as follows: * '''King Yakela: '''White and smooth carapace, fading to purple around the edges of each plate, with purple eyes. * '''Queen Itaena: '''White and smooth carapace with pink eyes. * '''Nemitus: '''Brown and rough carapace with green eyes. * '''Akras: '''Mottled deep red and spiked carapace with red eyes. * '''Jakras: '''Glossy black and smooth carapace with white eyes (although usually depicted with black eyes in religious art). * '''Yaesan: '''Beige and smooth carapace with grey-blue eyes. * '''Kinetas: '''Shining golden and bumpy carapace with red eyes. * '''Etana: '''Iridescent rainbow-coloured and elaborately engraved carapace with white eyes. * '''Kalaesan: '''White and smooth carapace with white eyes. * '''King Cetamucos: '''White and smooth carapace with light blue vein-like patterns and light blue eyes. * '''Casadut: '''Grey and blocky carapace with orange eyes. * '''Hacaetos: '''Streaked light and dark blue and rippled carapace with dark blue eyes. Religious Celebrations * '''Dawnhail is the celebration of the winter solstice and the return to sunlight. It used to be on the fourth Sunday of December, but it was standardised to the 25th of December in the late 1800s. This date was chosen not only to make keeping track of the date easier, but to better align with the Nesarian Empire's Christian allies and trading partners. The date of the Western Christmas was chosen rather than the Eastern Christmas simply because it is closer to when Dawnhail is traditionally celebrated. * Duskhail '''is the celebration of the summer solstice and the harvest. It is celebrated on the third Sunday of June. It typically receives less attention than Dawnhail. * '''Peace Day is the celebration of the end of the War for Heaven and the ceasefire between the Gods, and a celebration of peace and unity in general. It is also when the soldiers who fought for the Nesarian Empire are remembered and revered. No fighting is done on this day, and criminals who commit crimes on this day get much harsher sentences. It is celebrated on the first Sunday of August. In WW1, both the Russians and British respected the Peace Day celebration. In WW2, the British again respected it, but the Soviets ignored it and used the opportunity to perform a massive attack in 1943. For the rest of the war, Peace Day was not celebrated along the Russian front. The Soviets also ignored it for the entirety of the Nesarian War of Independence, and Peace Day was not celebrated at all during the entire war. Sacrifices Sacrifices are routinely performed in Elveta. Once a month, all the High Temples sacrifice a white deer, and all other temples sacrifice a lamb. All temples also sacrifice a horse for Dawnhail and Duskhail, which is one of the few occasions where killing a horse is permitted. No sacrifices are made on Peace Day. Animals are sacrificed by saying a prayer and then slitting the throat of the animal, letting its blood flow into a bowl. The animal must be calm before it is sacrificed, as if the animal is agitated the Gods are displeased with the sacrifice and bad luck will supposedly ensue. At the end of the sacrifice ceremony, the blood from all the sacrifices is "given to the grave", as an offering to the dead. Sacrifices are made as a show of devotion, to thank the Gods for their role as the creators and guardians of the Universe. The act of giving the blood to the grave (see below) is also believed to give strength to the dead in Naemea so that they may find their way into Heaven, and it is an act of returning the life force of this world to the Gods so that it may be used anew (repeated below). Sacrifices are directed towards a specific God depending upon the needs of the time - if a sacrifice is made to Akras, for example, it is believed this will inspire courage and strength in not only Elvetans but all good people. In older times, the Elves believed that sacrifices slowed down the decline of magic, however this theory was abandoned in the mid 1100s when magic disappeared almost entirely. Limacava A Limacava (plural Limacavate), loosely translated as "Pool of the Dead", is a natural pool set aside for religious purposes, by which large quantities of Bloodflies thrive. Nesaria has ten Pools of the Dead (one for each Shire/Duchy but two for Ascaria), Elavita has seven (one on each island), and Avamoria has one for the city of Avamoria and one in each district. The blood of sacrificed animals are poured into a Limacava, an act known as "giving to the grave". Some people have been known to commit suicide by opening up their wrists over a Limacava. Blood is given to a Limacava to give strength to the dead in Naemea so that they may find their way into Heaven, to return the life force of this world to the Gods to be used anew, and to generally respect the deceased. To put an inappropriate liquid such as urine into a Limacava is a serious offence and extreme sacrilege in Nesaria, Elavita and Avamoria. In Nesaria and Elavita this carries the penalty of execution, and in Avamoria it is life imprisonment. Elvetan Priestly Order The Elvetan Priestly Order is the main religious institution of Elveta, consisting of all the Elvetan priests. Three Priestly Orders exist, in Nesaria, Avamoria and Elavita. All of them have the same structure, and all three must mutually agree on changes to Elvetan doctrine before any official changes are made. The Imperial Inqusition is related to the Priestly Order and takes its members from it, but they are not the same institution. For simplicity's sake, the following description will just be of the Elvetan Priestly Order in Nesaria, using Nesarian names. Maxocos (Originally Maxaemocos, literally “New Priest”, but shortened over time) A Maxocos is a trainee priest, learning how to become part of the Priestly Order. They enter the Order from age 14 upwards. Maxocoses (or, more accurately, Maxocose) are educated in religious matters and study the Ticae Baca (Holy Book). Training a 14-year-old normally takes around four years. Older Maxocose may take as little as two. After passing an exam, a council of four (the local Mocosovan, the local Mocos and two other randomly selected Mocose within the same Bexativon) decide if the Maxocos is ready to be promoted to Mocos. Mocos A Mocos is a normal priest who serves in a particular Getivon (parish). They run the Sunday service as well as all Yacepole (essentially baptisms), marriages and funerals in their Getivon. They do not hold services for non-Elvetan members of the Getivon, but all civil partnerships, Yacopole, marriages and funerals are still registered through the Mocos. Mocoseo also take confession and participate in the local community. Wandering Mocose exist, which are Maxocose who have graduated to Mocos rank but no Getivone are empty and waiting to be filled. Wandering Mocose travel wherever they please (but generally within the Empire), acting as missionaries, spreading the word of the Gods and the Prophets. Mocose can also choose to become Wandering for a period of up to six months before returning to their Getivon – in the meantime, they are covered by another Wandering Mocos. Mocose can only become Wandering once in their lifetime before permanently returning to their Getivon until death or resignation. Mocosovan A Mocosovan serves in a particular Bexativon (Diocese) (Bexativon was originally Bexasgetivon, literally “great parish”, but was shortened over time). They appoint, remove and replace Mocose (in order for a Mocos to be removed, at least 20% of the population of that Mocos’ Getivon must sign a petition asking for the removal of the Mocos. Alternatively, a Mocos is immediately removed if they break the law). Like a Mocos, Mocosovane collect information on all the civil partnerships, marriages, Yacopole and funerals in their Bexativon. They also collect information on Christian baptisms. A Mocosovan is more educated in the Ticae Baca than a Mocos. They run more major religious services within their Bexativon, such as the Peace Day service. They also take confession but generally have a long waiting list. Mocoretux The Mocoretux is the leader of the whole Elveta religion for their country. They appoint, remove and replace Mocosovane (the same rules for Mocose apply for Mocosovane). They collect all the information from Nesaria (but not the whole Empire) on civil partnerships, marriages, Yacopole, Christian baptisms and funerals. The Mocoretux is elected by the Mocosovane, and they can be either Mocos or Mocosovan. The Mocosovaneo cast their vote for whoever they want to be Mocoretux, and the two candidates with the most votes go through to the second round. The Mocosovaneo vote again for which of the two candidates they prefer, and the winner becomes Mocoretux. Like with all priestly positions, the Mocoretux holds their office for life. Mocoretuxe can only be male. The Mocoretux is the most educated in the Ticae Baca, and the wisest in the Order. They are the ultimate authority on all matters relating to the Ticae Baca. They serve as the Mocosovan of Capera (the Bexativon where the Royal Palace and Great Pantheon are). They run major religious services in Capera, which are often televised, and are also responsible for the civil partnerships, marriages, Yacopoleo and funerals of the royal family. The Mocoretux can also call Vaxape (Crusades). The Mocoretux is the only one who can change Elvetan doctrine, as long as the Mocoretuxeo of all three Elvetan Priestly Orders agree. If the Mocoretux is publicly and officially accused of incompetence or heresy – known as Condemnation, or Vaxatros – the Mocosovane hold a vote to decide the fate of the Mocoretux. If they are 60% or more in favour of removing the Mocoretux, he is removed from his position and banished from the Order, and an election for the next Mocoretux takes place. Pitemocos Pitemocose are monastic priests living in a monastery or Tivoles (a large temple complex akin to a cross between a cathedral and a monastery). They do not partake in public religious events. Pitemocose can only be male. Their main role is daily prayer and regular sacrifice, attempting to achieve a close connection with the gods both to worship them and understand their will. Pitemocose take vows of celibacy and abandon all connections with the outside world. They live ascetic lives, asbtaining from most pleasures, for example alcohol and extravagant food. The leader of a monastery is called a Pitovan, and the leader of a Tivoles is called a Pitoretux. Beyond the grounds of their jurisdiction, they hold no power over priests above the rank of Mocos. A Tivoles will also usually have a priest trained in administration named the Repimocos, who takes care of the maintenance of the complex. Kalaemoconis Kalaemoconise are priests dedicated to Kalaesan. Although Kalaesan is a goddess, Kalaemoconise can be either male or female. They take vows of celibacy, and stay in the Great Temple of Kalaesan in the Capitalian Mountains, heading out each summer to spread the word of the Gods. They must at least qualify as a Maxocos before taking their vows as a Kalaemoconis. Kalaemoconise are considered extremely holy. To harm them or take their sacred virginity bears the penalty of death, and a Kalaemoconis who breaks their vows is executed. Kalaemoconise must be virgins and can only leave after serving for at least 10 years. Other Information No member of the Order is spiritually superior to any other, and no member is infallible. Members are allowed (and encouraged) to criticise other members, including their superiors, if they believe that a member is interpreting the Ticae Baca incorrectly. The ranks of the Order are based entirely on how skilled and educated the priest is, meaning that most members have the capacity to become Mocoretux if they work hard and learn the Ticae Baca. Members of the Order are not forbidden from marrying or having children, however they cannot run their own marriage or baptise their own children – this is done by the next rank up. If the Mocoretux requires one of these services, they pick any suitable member to do it. If a member of the Order is found guilty of adultery, they are executed. Pitemocose and Mocoretuxe only be male, but all other priesthoods are open to either gender. Followers Elveta is the most widely followed religion in the Empire, followed by 30% of the population. The percentages given below have been rounded to 2 decimal points where appropriate, and so may not be entirely accurate. * Total: 26,198,000 * Nesaria (60%): 15,000,000 * Avamoria (90%): 5,940,000 * Elfland (95%): 1,900,000 * Osdarth (8%): 1,680,000 * Estemoria (12%): 1,020,000 * Indissia (5%): 425,000 * Draconia (2.64%): 90,000 * Kazakhstan (0.44%): 78,000 * Iran (0.05%): 42,000 * Russia (0.01%): 13,000 * Georgia (0.27%): 10,000 Elveta is followed by approximately 0.0037% of Earth's population and is the ninth most followed religion, between African traditional religions and Sikhism. Common Prayers The indented quote is the prayer in Nesarian. * "Jakras, we beg you to have mercy upon our enemies, for we shall give them none." - Battle prayer of the Imperial Knights ** Alternate, more literal translation: "Jakras, we beg you to be merciful to our enemies, for we shall not." ** "Jacras, qane fevos cir lonavos qane zerate, tiro qane rosa." * "His cycle is complete. His body returns to nature, and his soul returns to the divine. Jakras, we humbly ask you to judge him kindly. King Yakela, we humbly ask you to keep him in Heaven. May he live forever alongside the Gods." - Last funeral rites, switched to feminine pronouns for women, usually followed with "May he live forever" by the witnesses ** "Niya runa caros. Niya negus rudos ella, at niya ases rudos astara. Jacras, qane pitis ros cir restos niya helis. Retux Yacela, qane pitis ros cir dapos niya isa yara. Ris niya divos tera cri tena qeni astare." * "King Yakela, I ask you to lend me your wisdom; Queen Itaena, your compassion; Jakras, your justice; Akras, your courage; Yaesan, your intellect; Etana, your creativity; Kinetas, your confidence; Kalaesan, your purity; Nemitus, your humility. I ask all the Gods to bless my reign, and turn I will uphold their virtues in this life and the next, for the good of all my subjects." - Prayer said by the Emperor before their coronation, listing the chief virtues of the Gods and the chief virtues the Emperor is expected to follow. A more literal translation would be "give" rather than "lend". ** "Retux Yacela, qae ros cir muvo qae cirna evora; Retuxita Itaena, cirna szari; Jacras, cirna rest; Acras, cirna aya; Yaesan, cirna povia; Etana, cirna uvica; Cinetas, cirna visita; Calaesan, cirna evas; Nemitus, cirna pites. Qae ros cri astare asos qae retra, at qae fuvosa eti hesate isa otu disu at taros, tiro hesa vi cri qae repite."